That was Amazing!
by kittykatkitkat
Summary: This is what I think could've and should've happened during Occams razor with Maddy and Rhydian. When they wake up in the morning after the full moon they find themselves in a slightly...compromising position ;) one-shot!


**Hey guys! Here is a one-shot about what I think could've or should've happened after Maddy and Rhydian's transformation in the episode 'Occam's razor' I know that this bit has been done before by a few other authors but this is my personnel take on it.**

I woke up to the softest and warmest pillow I've ever had, so naturally I just moved closer and snuggled in until I realized my 'pillow' was breathing. My eyes shot open to reveal a stirring Rhydian, looking down I made sure I had clothes on which I did luckily, The events of that night had come back to me, Transforming, running on the beaches playing the in ruins and unfortunately knocking Shannon and Tom over.

"Hey" I heard Rhydian say as he woke up, he took in our position than checked himself over as I had done and relief showed in his face.

"Hey" I said back, "you know you are quite a comfy pillow" I said as I laid back down and into him. After last night it feels like we have a better relationship and I can be relaxed around him.

"That's nice to know" Rhydian replied as he brought me closer to him, which I honestly didn't mind, "last night was incredible" he continued "I've never had so much fun on a full moon before", "I know, it was a good first transformation, yeah I didn't have my family with me but I had you".

We just continued to talk about last night and how much fun it was and when we scared some local teens that were drunk and being idiots until I heard Shannon and Tom coming since my abilities were still on alert from the moon, Rhydian had heard them too.

"We have to get you out of here", said a panicked Rhydian, "there to close, I won't get out of here in time", "then hide" "yes because this closet is so full of hiding spaces" I sarcastically replied, "what about under the bed", "Shannon will see me under it, that's where she will glance first" "behind the door?" "That's the only other choice, hopefully hiding in plain sight will work".

"Where were you last night" asked Shannon "Shannon has this idea-" "you were there tom you know I'm right" Shannon cut off Tom. "Right about what?" asked Rhydian

"Maddy was out all night, and you went with her. We followed the sound of the howling to the lime kiln, and there was something there, we think" "you think cut in Tom, "I think Maddy changed last night, became something else and you know about it".

What are you talking about said Rhydian as a statement more than a question, "Something knocked tom over, and it wasn't human, "well it could've been a… dog, a fox or it could've been a bunch of local kids" I smiled at that part thinking about the local kids we ran into, "who thought that you were that ghost dog, I could've been anything!" exclaimed Rhydian as he said the last part.

"Than where was Maddy all night?" "Well I've got an idea, lets ask her"

They all left the room (or should I say closet) to look for me, I came out of my hiding place slightly surprised that they didn't notice me and tried to think of something to get me out of this situation.

As I heard Shannon, Rhydian and Tom go upstairs and ask the K's about me, I was trying to think of something, I went into the living area where we had the ghost stories last night hoping that I could pull off that I went for a early morning jog. I looked around to see if I could use anything else to help me, when I saw a donna and blanket in the corner of the room where someone had obviously left after sleeping on the couch. A light bulb went off in my head as I grabbed the Doona and bundled it up in my arms.

I than listened for the others to come my way, I went upstairs on my way to the room carefully timing it, so I would just be coming into the hallway to the room when they would be coming out of it.

"Oh, there you are" said Shannon sadly as if she was disappointed in seeing me, "what you didn't think that I was going to share with them did ya?" I tried to sound like I meant it, which I kind of did, where I slept was much, much better as I internally smiled at the thought.

" I sneaked down stairs, spent the night on the sofa" "where did you go with Rhydian last night?" asked tom suspiciously, "Me and Rhydian went on a walk, his leg was hurting" I said as I was puting the Doona to the side.

"I smell bacon" which smelt delicious, "does anyone want to come to breakfast?" "Me" Rhydian jumped at the suggestion and the opportunity to get meat, "I could eat a whole pig" while opening and walking out of the door, "You coming?" I asked the other two.

Tom followed immediately while Shannon was glaring dagger as if to say 'I will get you next time'

****After the bus ride back****

"That was AMAZING, I so get it now. Being a wolfblood is going to be so great, come one," I said as we walked out of hearing distance for anyone.

"So next full moon, can I count on you for being my pillow to wake up on?" "Defiantly, your not a bad sight or feeling to wake up to" He said and he winked at me.

"race you to the tree" Said Rhydian as he started off "HEY no far! You cheater!" I yelled at him while running after him.

**The end**

**I hoped you guys liked the story. Its my first one-shot, I'm writing and watching the episodes for this instead of doing assignments, feel loved guys: P and I know I probably have terrible grammar but I did try and fix everything up. **

**Kittykatkitkat**


End file.
